Validate the Akiskal Temperament Scale and gather data about the specificity and sensitivity of the instrument by gathering a sample of 600 scales in order to perform factor analysis. Compare the questionnaire with other questionnaires, compare and contrast the scale with standardized clinical interviews, and gather data assessing the longitudinal stability of the temperament scores over time.